


Carnaval des Animaux

by ira_fae



Series: Carnaval des Animaux (Carnival of Animals) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actively, Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Sakusa Kiyoomi, Blood, Established Relationship, Figure Skater Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Wiinter Olympics 2018 Sort Of, Winter Olympics, character bleeding, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_fae/pseuds/ira_fae
Summary: In truth, Miya Atsumu knows very little about figure skating. ~ Sakusa Kiyoomi has been listening to the song since he woke up this morning. Danse de petit Cygnes.-Carnaval des Animaux; in which Sakusa Kiyoomi is a high-level figure skater. He's at the Winter Olympics and is set to get a gold medal for Japan. Miya Atsumu is stoked beyond belief to get to watch his boyfriend skate at the actual Olympics. They're both confident up until the warm-ups for the free skating program.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Carnaval des Animaux (Carnival of Animals) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049654
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Carnaval des Animaux

**Author's Note:**

> first... i'm not a figure skater. i'm sorry if any of this is wrong. i have done extensive research and i tried my best.  
> second... i'm not even going to pretend the Olympic stuff is correct i tried my best again.....  
> third... italics is when someone speaks in french (or Portuguese for just a second) and bold is when someone speaks in English, otherwise assume our Japanese boys are speaking in Japanese :D
> 
> i also would like to give special thanks to Yuzuru Hanyu <3 he is a fantastic Japanese figure skater and he pretty much inspired this au

In truth, Miya Atsumu knows very little about figure skating. Oh, sure, he can regurgitate some words and phrases that Sakusa Kiyoomi has taught him, but it isn’t the same as knowing what they mean and how they apply to the sport. He could go on for hours about volleyball, tell you all the technical aspects of it, could practically give a TED talk on the sport, but… When it comes to the chosen sport of his boyfriend, well, he supports Kiyoomi, and that’s what matters. 

One thing he could tell anyone is, “Don’t mess with Omi-Omi when he’s in ‘the zone.’” Now, Kiyoomi himself couldn’t tell you what his ‘zone’ is or what in the world Atsumu is talking about. But that’s generally how Kiyoomi feels about anything Atsumu says. ‘The zone,’ according to Atsumu, is when Kyoomi is preparing to skate. He has his headphones in, his music playing, he’s focused, and he does whatever warming up he can off the ice. 

Atsumu had only made the mistake of trying to interrupt Omi while he was in ‘the zone’ once. Christophe Desroches, Kiyoomi’s coach, had slapped his hand. 

“ _ Don’t even think about it, _ ” he had said in rapid-fire French, leaving Atsumu confused, then he had raised his pointer finger and said in shaky Japanese, “One chance.” 

“ _ Sorry,” _ Atsumu had responded in French. It was the only French word Omi had taught him, the only one he said that Atsumu would ever need to say to Desroches-Sensei. Atsumu had felt offended at the time of being taught, but watching Kiyoomi hop from one skate to the other, eyes closed in concentration, hands moving subtly to the beat of the song playing in his ears, Atsumu finally understood. 

Kiyoomi got in ‘the zone’ before going on the ice because he needed to concentrate. It was just like when Atsumu needed quiet to serve. It clicked then. 

And, Desroches-Sensei giving him the death glare had helped the realization along quickly. 

Kiyoomi had asked if Atsumu could come along to competitions. He desperately missed Omi every time he went away and watching him skate on the ice for a few minutes on a tiny screen did nothing to help. Desroches and Kiyoomi had one of the most intense conversations in French that Atsumu had ever seen. Desroches kept gesturing to Atsumu, then making wild gestures. Kiyoomi pled Atsumu’s case gallantly (Atsumu assumed) and Desroches-Sensei had turned to him, his pointer finger raised and said a phrase in Japanese that he would get used to hearing from the man. 

“One chance.”

It’s been a year and a half now since Desroches-Sensei started allowing Atsumu to come to Kiyoomi’s skating events. They’re still not allowed to stay in the same hotel room and sometimes Atsumu feels like a teenager again, traveling for volleyball. He still hasn’t used up his one chance, which Omi calls a miracle. Atsumu was a little offended by that, but he realized that Omi is right. It is a miracle that he hasn’t fucked up in some way yet. 

It’s insane to him that he’s where he is. He’s only about a meter and a half away from the kiss and cry. He could practically leap over the barrier when it’s Omi’s turn and hug him. He wouldn’t. That would for sure use up his one chance. 

But he could. 

Atsumu shakes his hands, trying to decide whether or not he should put his gloves on. He’s distracted from that by the announcers. His hands clench reflexively. The announcement is first made in French and Atsumu really wishes Kiyoomi had taught him more. The announcement happens in English next and Atsumu is too nervous to try and decipher it. So, he just reminds himself of how well Kiyoomi did in the short program. He scored 109.87, a new personal best that put him at first. According to Desroches (and all of Twitter, Atsumu was up late), Kiyoomi is a shoo-in for the gold.

_ The Olympics. _ Atsumu is at  _ The Olympics. _ No, even better, his boyfriend is likely to win a gold medal for Japan. At  _ The OLYMPICS! _ The Miya family group chat has been blowing up his phone. Even though he told them he would update them, they have been shooting him message after message. Not only them, but Atsumu’s friends, and even Coach Takagi, who Atsumu coaches with, have all been sending him endless messages. It’s gotten to the point where he’s put his phone on mute and only looks for notifications from Kiyoomi or Desroches-Sensei. 

Atsumu puts one of his headphones in to listen to the Japanese commentators he’s tuned into on his phone as the stadium starts to pick up activity. They should be starting warm-ups soon. 

“And Sakusa is the only male qualifier from Japan. We have two women competing in Ladies’ Singles, and a pair in the pair skating. But, today, all of Japan has its eyes on Sakusa Kiyoomi. This is his second time to the Olympics,” The first commentator is the popular radio host Ando Goro-san. 

His counterpart is a retired figure skater, Hara Chie, “Yes, he did wonderful at the last Olympic games, winning Japan a silver medal. His coach, French gold-medalist, Christophe Desroches says that he is confident in Sakusa-kun winning gold this year.”

Ando hums and says, “Yes. He did very well yesterday in the short program, scoring a personal best this season of 109.87.”

“For those of you that missed it,” Hara-kun says, “Sakusa-kun’s short program was to ‘The Carnival of Animals, number seven, Aquarium’ by French composer Camille Saint-Saëns. It was a beautiful program.”

“Yes, he landed all of his jumps gracefully. He had a combination double toe loop, Euler jump, and a triple axel right at the end. It was beautiful to watch.”

Atsumu can’t help but smile, knowing what they’re talking about and knowing how proud Omi was of that. The crowd starts going wild and it doesn’t take Atsumu long to figure out why. 

“Oh, Ando-kun. The skaters are entering the ice. Their six-minute warm-up has begun. And, very in character for him, instead of wearing the Japan team jacket on the ice to warm-up in, Sakusa-kun is wearing an Itachiyama Club jacket. It is his home rink, where he learned to skate. He has said many times in interviews that he would not be where he is today with the Itachiyama Club.”

Atsumu only has eyes for the ugly neon yellow and green jacket as Kiyoomi glides around the ice, warming up. 

“Now, one thing I love to watch, Hara-chan, and I’m sure you can speak about this in greater detail, is how the skaters just sail by each other during warmups.”

“Ah, yes Ando-kun. See, a lot of these skaters have been competing and training together for years. So, it’s easy to learn someone’s skating path during the competition season as you warm-up with them every time you compete.”

“Mm, then someone like sixteen-year-old Yvon Rousseau, who has just started competing may not know other skater’s paths.” 

“Yes. It’s amazing that he’s competing. Rousseau is from France and just competed for the first time in the senior level division this year. He is the youngest competitor in the Winter Games this year. He has been getting a lot of media attention for his age and incredibly polite and charming demeanor. He is currently fourth in the competition, scoring a personal best yesterday during the short program.” 

Atsumu starts to tune them out as they aren’t talking about anything he cares about anymore. If it were Kiyoomi talking about the kid, he might be more inclined to listen. He couldn’t even find him on the ice if he wanted to. He didn’t watch Rousseau skate yesterday. Once Omi was done in the kiss and cry Atsumu went backstage with his pass, only allowing him to a viewing room, where Kiyoomi met him with a hug and a huge smile. Atsumu smiles as Omi starts to skate toward the center of the rink, readying himself for a jump. 

The entire stadium gasps in shock. Atsumu stands. 

He can’t do anything but scream, “ _ Omi!”  _

“Just now, on the ice, there was a collision! Two skaters, our own Sakusa and French Rousseau are in the center of the rink. It happened quickly but it seemed as if Rousseau slammed into Sakusa as he was preparing to attempt a jump. Rousseau is on his hands and knees, panting, but Sakusa is on the ground.”

“He seems to be knocked out cold! The other skaters are still going. Someone get a medical team out there!” 

“Will Sakusa and Rousseau be able to skate after that collision? It’s not something you see happen very often. We just spoke about skating paths and how well the skaters usually know each other. It seems Rousseau’s inexperience has caused an accident.” 

Atsumu rips the headphones out, unable to listen anymore. His Omi-Omi is lying motionless on the ice. He runs down the bleachers, getting as close to the ice as he can. 

“Kiyoomi,” he shouts, “Kiyoomi! Someone help him! Where is Desroches?!” 

There is movement on the ice as Rousseau shakily gets to his knees. He waves frantically at someone off the ice in the opposite direction of Atsumu. Kiyoomi still hasn’t moved. 

Atsumu tries to get the attention of the closest security guard, “ **Excuse me,** ” he tries in English, “ **I am family!** ” He waves his accreditation badge. The security guard gives him a look. Atsumu points frantically to the center of the ice where Rousseau has gotten closer to Kiyoomi and medical personnel have entered the rink. 

The security guard says something in Korean into his radio, his eyes still on Atsumu. 

“I am family,” Atsumu says again, this time in Japanese, “Oh, Kiyoomi. Where is Desroches?! I want to be there! You have to let me be there!  **I am family!** ”

The radio crackles back to the security guard and he begins to have a conversation with someone. 

“ **Please. Family! I am family!** ” Atsumu keeps glancing between Kiyoomi on the ice, surrounded by medical professionals, and the security guard. He steps closer to Atsumu and gestures for his badge. The guard scans it and then continues his conversation on the radio.

“ **Come with me,** ” the security guard finally says. Atsumu practically leaps over the barrier, following the guard, but keeping his eyes trained on the rink. The rest of the skaters have come off the ice and Rousseau is being led off the ice, his arms around two medics. 

There are cheers and Atsumu immediately flicks his eyes back to the center of the rink where Kiyoomi has stood, looking haggard. Much like Rousseau, they lead him off the ice, much slower, though. As Atsumu gets closer he finally spots Desroches. He passes the security guard running to Desroches’ side. The stoic man only gives Atsumu a firm nod. They make their way to the entrance to the rink, waiting for the medics to bring Kiyoomi off. 

“Gentle,” Desroches says to Atsumu. He nods to Desroches. He has zero intention of being anything other than caring. He can’t do anything to fuck anything up right now. He’s scared out of his goddamned mind. 

Kiyoomi and the medics finally get to the barrier. Kiyoomi sees Desroches and makes a weak sound in his throat. The medics start to gently guide him off the ice and Desroches steps forward to help. 

Atsumu watches in horror as Kiyoomi collapses into Desroches. 

-

Sakusa Kiyoomi has been listening to the song since he woke up this morning.  _ Danse de petit Cygnes. _ His headphones were in his ears before he started his day. Before breakfast, before seeing Desroches, before stretching, before practice, before anything. 

“ _ It will be perfect, Sakusa. The Carnival of the Animals. First, the ring leader. Then the beautiful swan. I have chosen the dance of the little swans because of its difficulty. This will take you all the way to the Olympics. I have already spoken with Madame Toffee about the swan costume. You’ll have wings.” _

Desroches had been so confident in the song choices and theme of this season that Kiyoomi hadn’t fought him on it. It’s not often that he and Christophe argue about song selection. Most of the time they both bring things to the table and decide together. Kiyoomi had shown up to the rink on the first day of practice for this season, ready to present some ideas to Desroches-sensei. But he was so convincing with ‘Les Carnaval Des Animaux’ that Kiyoomi hadn’t hesitated to agree. 

And agreeing had been the correct decision. Desroches had been right. ‘Les Carnaval Des Animaux’ had taken him all the way to the Olympics. He had a new personal best for his short program and he and Desroches were both confident of the long program. 

Kiyoomi sits, headphones in his ears, eyes closed, as Desroches gives him a gentle neck massage. A tradition since Kiyoomi was sixteen. It was his first competition with Desroches. He’d been out of his mind anxious and Desroches gave him headphones and sat him down. The massage worked like a charm, and at age twenty-three, even at the Olympics, their tradition hasn’t changed. 

He goes through the program in his mind as Desroches makes the tension in his shoulders melt away. 

Stand, face covered by gentle wings, innocence.  _ Step sequence. _

Gather courage.  _ Flying sit spin. _

Begin to grow, wings wide.  _ Quadruple salchow.  _

Even more now. Beauty, grace, but still innocent.  _ Triple flip. _

Comfort in one’s own body and skill.  _ Spread eagle into flying camel spin. _

The music grows. Tension.  _ Triple toe loop. _

Success, breathing. Wings proud.  _ Another step sequence before the Quadruple axel to wow them. _

Now innocence has melted away. Confidence and pride.  _ Combination. Triple axel, into single Euler, then a quadruple salchow. _

More grace. More beauty. It has been found.  _ Triple lutz. _

And as the music decrescendos for the last hurrah, ease into the future.  _ Signature move. Combination bullet spin into the best Bielman spin by any male figure skater. _

Double-tap on his shoulders. Kiyoomi opens his eyes. Desroches stands in front of him, pointing up. Kiyoomi takes out one headphone to hear the end of the French announcement. 

“- _ as the men take the ice for their six-minute warm-up. _ ” Kiyoomi stands and takes out the other headphone, handing them to Desroches. He does some movements to get the blood flowing as the announcement happens in English. He stretches out his neck. He and Desroches move to the barrier. 

Fabrício Rodrigues and his coach stand there, chatting. Finally, Fabrício notices Kiyoomi. 

“ _ Ah, Sakusa, olá número dois _ .” 

“ **Hello, Fabrício. I didn’t get a chance to tell you yesterday, your toe loops were a tad sloppy.** ”

“ **Ah, you wound Fabrício’s gentle heart. You did fantastic yesterday,** _ meu amigo charmoso. _ ”

Kiyoomi smiles, glad to be able to banter with an old friend. Speaking of old, “ **Say, Fabrício, is this going to be your last year? I know you won gold at the last games, but… Hm… I wouldn’t want a man of your age to injure yourself.** ”

“ **Ah, again, Sakusa, you wound me. Say, did you get a chance to watch that French squirt skate yesterday?** ”

Sakusa chuckles. He hadn’t watched Yvon Rousseau skate live, as he had been too busy hugging Atsumu and stuffing his face with Korean delicacies. But Desroches had insister that he watch the sixteen-year-old skate. He had been very impressed. 

“ **I didn’t watch it live** ,” Sakusa says as they step onto the ice. Fabrício laughs. 

“ **You’d better watch out,** _minha amiga,_ **he is coming for your spot.** ” 

Kiyoomi waves Fabrício off and begins his warm-up. He can’t help but watch as Yvon Rousseau steps onto the ice though. The skaters all start warming up and Kiyoomi allows himself a few seconds to look for Atsumu. It’s not hard to find him. He’s in the same spot as he was yesterday. Kiyoomi knows Atsumu doesn’t realize he’s looking at him, but that’s probably for the better. Kiyoomi knows how excitable his boyfriend is. 

Yvon Rousseau flys past him and Kiyoomi realizes he should actually start warming up. He goes through the program again, easily swirling around Fabrício who laughs at him. Kiyoomi turns, smiling, readying himself for the triple flip. 

The next thing Kiyoomi sees is the ceiling of the stadium. He gasps in pain and winces as his chest constricts. Yvon’s face comes into view. 

“ _ I am so sorry, _ ” he looks on the verge of tears, “ _ Sakusa, I’m sorry. Oh, God. Medic! _ ” Yvon turns away from Kiyoomi. What… did they- Did he collide with Yvon? Oh, God. 

There’s pain everywhere. Kiyoomi wheezes another breath, as Yvon continues yelling for a medical and tearily apologizing. Oh, God. Is this it? Is this how Kiyoomi’s skating career ends? On the ice at the Olympics, brought there by the tiny body of a French teenager?

Kiyoomi’s vision goes wobbly for a second and he decides it’s probably better to close his eyes. His head has a terrible ache, his chest hurts, and he’s getting really cold. He should get up. It’s not good to lay on the ice. 

Kiyoomi vaguely wonders if Desroches will let him skate.

He opens his eyes when he hears his name. Above him are several Japanese medics. 

“Sakusa-kun, can you hear me?” 

“Y-yes…” 

“We need to get you off of the ice, Sakusa-kun. Can you stand?”

Can he stand? He’s taken plenty of spills. He’s a four-time Japanese National Champion. He can stand after a little hit. 

But as the medics help him up Kiyoomi almost feels like the world flips around him. As they gently lead him to the gate of the barrier his vision comes in and out of focus. Panic grips at his throat as he sees what he assumes to be Desroches-sensei in front of the opening. He’s not going to allow Kiyoomi to skate. 

He intends to plead with Desroches but as a wave of dizziness hits him Kiyoomi can only make a half-hearted noise and collapse into his coach. 

Fifteen minutes later Kiyoomi feels much better. For one he feels much warmer. Atsumu has had one of his gloved hands encased at all times since he’s been off the ice. He’s still not sure how Atsumu got back here. His pass doesn’t allow him access. He won’t press the issue though, he’s too focused on his body and the way it feels. 

“ _ So, he physically could skate? _ ” Desroches asks one of the medics. There is some uncomfortable shuffling. 

“ _ Well, yes. But I don’t suggest it, really. If Sakusa feels up to it, he can skate. But I would advise against it. _ ” 

Kiyoomi wants to interject but his attention is pulled elsewhere. 

“ _ Sakusa! _ ” Yvon Rousseau runs up to him, his skates clacking loudly, “ _ I feel so horrible. I am so, so sorry. Wait. Uhm… I learned this. So… Uh…  _ I am sorry.” Yvon’s face flushes red as he stumbles through the Japanese apology. 

“ _ No, it’s alright. I’m sorry for running into you. _ ”

Yvon drops down on his knees so he is eye level with Kiyoomi. Atsumu stiffens beside him. 

“ _ Please. I am at fault. I ran into you. I am so sorry. _ ” 

“ _ Really, Rousseau. I forgive you. You can make it up to me by skating your best today. _ ” 

The kid lifts his head, eyes sparkling, and full of tears. He stands and nods, turning to clack back the way he came. 

“ _ Well, I’m glad that was caught on camera, _ ” Desroches-sensei says, waving away the camera that Kiyoomi hadn’t even noticed. Security notices his efforts and shoos away the crew. 

“Can you skate?” Atsumu whispers. Kiyoomi turns to his coach. 

“ _ Well…? _ ” 

Desroches sighs, “ _ It’s up to you. I need you to think about your health, Kiyoomi. I understand where we are. But, please… Think about your health and your future.” _

Kiyoomi’s breath stutters and he could almost cry. He squeezes Atsumu’s hand and puts his free hand over his face. He can skate. 

“I can skate,” he whispers back to Atsumu. He looks up at Desroches, “I’m skating.” Desroches frowns but nods and pulls out Kiyoomi’s headphones. Atsumu immediately releases his hand. Kiyoomi puts the headphones in but grabs Atsumu’s hand back. 

_ Danse des Petit Cygnes _ begins to pour into his ears and Kiyoomi takes a deep breath in. 

-

Every muscle in Atusmu’s body is clenched. Kiyoomi’s blood has been cleaned off the ice, the skaters have warmed up again. The Brazillian skater that Kiyoomi is friendly with has gone, a skater from the United States has gone. Now it’s Kiyoomi’s turn. Atsumu is watching from the barrier for the first time. 

Desroches grips his arm, “ **Calm down. He will be fine.** ” Atsumu can’t possibly calm down. 

-

“Japanese figure skater Sakusa Kiyoomi takes his place. Less than half an hour ago, Sakusa was lying unconscious on the ice. He and French skater Yvon Rousseau collided causing both to be injured. Sakusa will be skating to ‘The Dance of the Little Swans’ from Swan Lake. He won several competitions and the Japanese National with this program.”

“Yes, John. Now, Sakusa is dressed in a costume hand-made by French designer Marielle Toffee. She has said she was asked by his coach to make him look like a graceful swan. And as he glides onto the ice without the jacket he wore during warmups it’s easy to see that she succeeded in that endeavor.” 

“You couldn’t be more right, Katie. Now, Sakusa has four triple jumps and three quadruple jumps planned. But we’ll have to keep a close eye on him to see if he and his coach changed the program because of his injuries.”

“He starts with a magnificent step sequence. He’s always been incredible with those. He looks unbothered, even with the bandage around his head. He almost makes it look like part of his costume.”

“And a beautiful flying sit spin. The next thing planned is a quad salchow. Let’s see how he does.” 

“With the confidence he has I wouldn’t be surprised if he perfected it. Here he goes. Quad salchow?”

“Oh, and he falls! He had enough rotations, though. That was a quad. He gets up and keeps going.”

“Straight into a trip flip! Oh, he steps out of it but again I believe that was all three rotations. This is incredible!” 

“Now, Sakusa is swirling around the ice. The next thing planned is a camel spin. A signature move of his coach, Christophe Desroches during his heyday. A spread eagle directly into a flying camel spin!” 

“John, I think he’s bleeding. I think his first spill opened up one of the injuries.”

“I think you’re right, Katie. The neckline of Sakusa Kyoomi’s costume has some spotting of red. And I believe it’s coming from the wound on his cheek.” 

“Now a triple toe loop- No! He makes it a double toe loop. But it was beautiful. The judges can’t fault him for it.”

“No, but fewer rotations equals a lower base score. Up next is his next quadruple.” 

“And he starts with another gorgeous step sequence that fans know and love him for. Then, the jump. Only three rotations and he stumbles.”

“Katie, he gets right back up and continues skating. His combination jump is next. God, he really is bleeding, isn’t he? Look at his costume. The white is turning red!” 

“The planned combo is a triple axel into a Euler then a quad salchow. Do you think he can do the quad, John?”

“I’m not sure, Katie! We’ll have to watch and see. Here it comes. Triple axel! Perfect!”

“The single Euler! And- Only a triple salchow! But he lands it beautifully! The way Sakusa skates!” 

“It’s time for a triple lutz! I think he can do it. He has been landing his triple jumps solidly.”

“He must be worn out, and with the bleeding… Here it comes! A successful triple lutz!” 

“And, Sakusa’s final move is a combo spin. A specialty of his. First, he’ll do a bullet spin and then one of the best Bielman spins of most male figure skaters.”

“Yes, with the flexibility required for the Bielman, most male figure skaters just don’t have the flexibility. But even with his height, Sakusa has managed to make this a signature move of his. Here it comes, with the last thump of the music!”

“A beautiful bullet spin. A difficult entry into the Beilman but- Wow! A perfect landing! And as he stops, slamming his right toe-pick into the ice we really see how much he’s bled. It’s all the way to the inside of his right elbow, Katie!”

“Christophe Desroches, Sakusa’s coach may regret sending him out there with those injuries-” 

“He’s fallen to his knees! As fans throw flowers and plushies onto the ice Sakusa falls for the second time today. His coach and two medics are on the ice, making their way to Sakusa!”

“Will he even be able to do the kiss and cry?”

-

Atsumu helps Kiyoomi calm down on the stretcher. He fears he might crack his teeth with how hard he’s gritting them. He skated beautifully and Atsumu knows that but as Desroches sits by himself in the kiss and cry and medics patch his Omi-omi back up, Atsumu can’t help but feel frustrated. 

The thing he fears most is this ending Kiyoomi’s career.

Miraculously, by the time all the skaters have finished Atsumu, Kiyoomi, and most of Kiyoomi’s team are already on a flight back to Japan. So, none of them are aware that Iizuna Tsukasa, Kiyoomi’s PR Rep is standing on the podium, accepting Kiyoomi’s gold medal.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr [@ira-fae](https://ira-fae.tumblr.com/)  
> come yell at me on twitter [@ira-fae](https://twitter.com/ira_fae_)
> 
> if you have any questions feel free to comment :D


End file.
